Cuando el mar cerró los ojos
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Porque al final, las Moiras siempre cortan el hilo. -¿Percico para ahuyentar a los fantasmas? Portada de Viria. Stars, gracias por el titu- *3er puesto*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rick Riordan. A mí sólo me llegó un rumor y me anticipé a él. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Los Di Angelo" del foro "El Campamento Mestizo"._

**N/A**: Mi mente se disparó, los rumores y una foto de Viria terminaron haciéndome escribir.

**Palabras**: 892 según Word.

Spoilers de House of Hades

* * *

Cuando el mar cerró los ojos

–¡Maldito idiota…! ¡Aguanta! No te dejaré morir por mi culpa…

Nico arrastraba como podía al otro mestizo, hasta que la gravedad de sus propias heridas le hizo derrumbarse. Sostuvo a Percy como pudo, jadeante. La sangre empapaba su camiseta y estaba mortalmente pálido. Cómo hijo de Hades, podía ver como la vida se escapaba entre sus labios. Su corazón latía cada vez más débil. Como amigo…

–Nico, dile… dile a Annie… –su voz, apenas un ronco susurro, hizo que algo en el interior del chico se rompiera definitivamente.

–No hables. No hables –le suplicó.

–Por favor, no me queda mucho tiempo –el chico pronunció lentamente la frase, sin energías.

–Escucha, no digas eso –Nico se concentró, tratando de retener el alma de su amigo dentro de su cuerpo con cada palabra–. Buenas noticias. No vas a morir. No por mí –dijo intentando no llorar.

–Sí, seguro –Percy forzó una sonrisa–. Sabes que… me interpondría en… entre Gea y tú otra vez, si lo necesitaras.

–Pero no lo necesitaba. No me importaba morir –Nico sintió sus ojos arder con lágrimas de rabia.

–Hice lo que tenía que hacer –contestó Percy débilmente.

El otro semidiós sólo negó con la cabeza, sollozando.

–Por favor, dile a Annie… diles a todos…

–No le voy a decir nada a nadie. Lo vas a hacer tú –aseguró Nico.

–No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es –Percy inspiró profundamente. Cada vez le era más complicado.

–¡No era difícil! ¡Era demasiado fácil! Sólo tenías que dejar que Gea me matara. Luego podrías haber terminado la misión, como planeamos.

–Tu muerte no entraba en mis planes, Nico… Simplemente no podía dejar que pasara. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo –el mestizo apenas podía hablar.

–Pero eso es diferente –sus ojos negros se ensombrecieron todavía más. Alrededor del hijo de Hades, una oscura aura comenzó a aparecer.

–¿Por qué? –Percy empezó una risa que acabó en una aparatosa y seca tos. La sangre se filtró por la comisura de sus labios.

Aunque Nico no estaba mucho mejor que él (¿quién lo estaría, después de enfrentarse a la misma Tierra?), se las arregló para acomodarlo sobre sus hombros.

–Tienes que dejarme. Irte ahora –el hijo de Poseidón volvió a toser, escupiendo sangre–. Aún tienes una posibilidad de salvarte.

–No voy a ninguna parte sin ti –el semidiós se puso en marcha de nuevo, arrastrando a su amigo. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor al poner un pie detrás de otro–. Si pudiera viajar por las sombras… O, por lo menos, mandar un mensaje Iris…

Rezó a su padre por Percy. Deseó que tuviera más tiempo, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no funcionaría. Era su hora y nadie, ni siquiera el dios del Inframundo o su hijo, lo cambiaría.

El aura oscura que lo envolvía empezó a brillar con más intensidad, cada vez más negra, adaptándose a ambos. Pronto fueron tragados por ella.

-…-

Los tonos negro y bronce de la sala del trono lanzaban funestas sombras sobre los maltratados semidioses. Percy yacía en el suelo, pálido y con los ojos cerrados, con manchas de sangre en la cara y los brazos; pero sobre todo, la camiseta empapada en ella.

Nico discutía con su padre, aunque no tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Él también lucía terriblemente pálido y lleno de sangre, aunque si se observaba con atención, muy poca era en realidad suya.

–¡Tiene que haber una manera! –Gritó el semidiós–. No puedo dejarle morir. ¡Me ha salvado!

–Desearía ayudarte, hijo. Desgraciadamente, no puedo –Hades no parecía muy triste, sin embargo. Sonaba más bien como si, en vez de estar muriendo un chico, lo hiciera un perrito.

–Señor Hades… Padre… –Nico contempló el cuerpo de su amigo. Parecía un cadáver. Su pecho subía muy lentamente, cada vez con menos frecuencia–. Sé que puedes hacer algo por él. Eres el señor del inframundo.

–Mira, chico –respondió el dios con una mezcla de cansancio, tristeza y enfado en su voz; mirando un reloj de pulsera negro que apareció de repente en su muñeca–, te puedo dar… diez minutos más.

Dicho esto, desapareció transformándose en humo negro.

Él se quedó allí plantado, mirando al otro semidiós sin saber muy bien que hacer. Una fría garra le oprimía por dentro, le impedía reaccionar.

"Nueve minutos" resonó en el gran salón.

Nico corrió a arrodillarse junto a Percy. Tenía unos escasos diez minutos para despedirse.

–Percy… –empezó.

Este le agarró la mano. Sus ojos verdes estaban como la mar en calma, tranquilos, pero tristes.

–Esto es el final –susurró sonriendo.

–Sí.

–Dile a Annabeth que la quiero. Cuéntales a todos…

–Cuenta con ello –Nico comenzó, simplemente, a llorar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sufriendo en silencio. Llevaba demasiado tiempo soportándolo.

–Ey, no. No llores –hizo una larga pausa para recuperar el aliento–. Nico… tú, mejor que nadie, tienes que saber que esto no acaba aquí. Que hay algo más allá.

–¿Pretendes que no llore? Tú no deberías morir, Gea me iba a matar a mí… –"y te quiero", pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

–Para. No te culpes. No tienes la culpa de nada. Fue… mi decisión.

"Dos minutos" dijo la voz de Hades.

Percy cerró cansadamente los ojos. Nunca volvería a abrirlos.

–Te quiero –confesó Nico, aún aferrado a su mano. Juraría que lo vio sonreír una última vez.

* * *

**Nota final: **Lo primero, ¿cuenta como Percico para alejar a los fantasmas? Esto iba dedicado a las hijas de Atenea del Campamento, a las cuales, supuestamente, Nico mandaba espíritus porque no le escribían un fic Percy&Nico. Aunque parece que ya no lo necesitáis, os lo sigo dedicando igual.

Lo segundo, me ha dolido un montón matar a Percy. Mucho más que a vosotros leer sobre su muerte, seguro. :'/ Podéis asesinarme si queréis, pero en un review xD


End file.
